Power machines such as skid-steer loaders, tracked loaders, and the like are traditionally steered by an operator through the use of a pair of manipulable drive control levers, each of which are mechanically coupled to one of two drive pumps. The two drive pumps are provided to control tractive effort on the left and right sides of the machine. Manipulating the two levers controls both the speed and direction of the power machine. When an operator wishes to drive the machine straight forward, both of the drive control levers are pushed forward an equal amount.
When such a power machine is being moved over a long distance, it is often desirable to remove one hand from one of the levers to perform various tasks. It is known that a so-called “tag along” mechanism can be provided in such a power machine to allow an operator to release one of the levers while driving straight forward and have the power machine maintain a straight and forward path of travel. The released control lever itself is urged by the mechanism to remain in the driving position (i.e. tag along) until the operator manipulates either of the drive control levers.
As discussed above, some power machines employ joystick control devices, which provide electrical signals to an electronic drive system, which in turn controls the drive pumps. Conventional joystick devices are spring loaded to a center or neutral position and do not have a tag along mechanism to maintain the joystick in a forward position if released by the operator. Thus, to maintain a straight and forward path of travel, it is necessary to physically actuate both of the joystick devices during the entire travel event.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.